


Payback for last night

by bossybottom (foxiroxi)



Series: Training camp [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Haikyuu yaoi, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, TSUKKISUGA, Training Camp, Yaoi, i can't tag, suga is a slut, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform, tsukki is a slut, tsukkiyama - Freeform, tsukkiyamasuga, yamaguchi is a slut, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform, yamasuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiroxi/pseuds/bossybottom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara goes to the bathroom in the middle of the night, not noticing two of the futons are empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback for last night

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so mistakes might occur.
> 
> Non beta'ed

Sugawara woke up in the middle of the night, groaning. He knew he shouldn’t have drunk that last soda before bedtime, because he really needed to pee now. He slowly sat up and got on his socks, before he got up from his futon, dressed in an oversized light blue t-shirt and polka-dotted boxer-briefs. He silently walked passed his sleeping teammates, noticing how Nishinoya was curled up against Asahi. Hinata and Kageyama was a story for themselves. He didn’t even lie properly on the futon, pillows and duvets kicked around. He sighed and shook his head as he continued to walk. He walked out the door and silently closing it, not wanting to wake up the others, before he walked to the bathroom a few feet down the hall. He made it to the bathroom and did what he had to do. He sighed in relief before he went to the sink to wash his hands, when he suddenly was blindfolded. He was about to say something when he left a pair of gentle lips against his own. 

 

“It’s our turn to repay you now Senpai.” 

 

A sweet whisper, whispered into Sugawara’s ear. The older relaxed a little when he recognized Yamaguchi’s voice. But he tensed just as much when Yamaguchi slowly pulled him back from the sink and moved in front of him. He slowly pushed him back, until his back was against Tsukishima’s chest. Sugawara wondered how he hadn’t heard the two enter the bathroom or how he hadn’t heard them follow him out the sleeping hall. Tsukishima slowly wrapped his arms around the older's waist, slowly sliding his hands up under his shirt.

“W-What are you doing?” Sugawara asked softly, turning his head to the right, following Yamaguchi’s footsteps, now that he couldn’t see him. He shivered a little when his shirt was pulled off his upper body and thrown aside. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited, because he was. A lot. He could hear Yamaguchi faint slightly behind him. “Yamaguchi and I are repaying you Senpai,” he said softly while Tsukishima slowly pulled back, making room for the youngest between them. 

“Don’t be scared Senpai,” Yamaguchi whispered and slowly tied Sugawara’s hands together. When Sugawara realized what was going on, it was too late. “H-hey! Untie me!” he said, pulling at the tie around his wrists. Yamaguchi walked around the “We can’t do that Senpai,” Yamaguchi purred and leaned into kissed Sugawara deeply, making the older moan softly into the kiss. Tsukishima smiled at sight in front of him. He took one step closer to Sugawara and placed his hands on his hips, gently grinding his clothed crotch against his ass, making the eldest moan loudly into the kiss. He slowly pulled Sugawara boxer-briefs down and got down on his knees behind him, his face close to Sugawara’s ass. 

Tsukishima slowly made Sugawara arch his back and push his hips back towards himself. He placed his hands his ass and spread his ass cheeks apart, leaning in to gently lick his hole, making it wet with his spit. 

Sugawara gasped loudly and pulled back from the deep kiss he was sharing with Yamaguchi. “K-Kei-kun!” he moaned loudly, needily. He placed his hands on Tsukishima’s face, trying to push him away with very little effort. Tsukishima smirked gently against his ass, his tongue still wetting the elder’s hole. He slowly pulled back, enjoying the view of Sugawara’s hole, wet and twitching in front of him. He moved his hand from his left ass cheek and gently rubbed a finger over his hole. Yamaguchi pulled Sugawara back into a deep kiss. 

“You need to de quiet Senpai. We can’t get caught in the middle of the bathroom,” Yamaguchi said softly, making the older moan needily again. He ran his hands down the older’s chest, until he reached his nipples. He slowly began to play them, while they kissed. The blonde kneeling down behind the grey haired boy, slowly pushed his finger inside of him. 

“You are so tight Sugawara-senpai,” the blonde moaned softly, leaning in to place gentle kisses all over his ass. Tsukishima soon had two fingers moving in and out of their Senpai in a fast and hard pace. Yamaguchi slowly pulled his hands away from Sugawara’s chest and grabbed something nearby. “We are gonna make you be quiet now Sugawara-senpai,” he said softly, slowly putting the gag into his mouth. Sugawara protested a bit, pushing his tongue against the ball, but he didn’t really succeed in pushing it away. Yamaguchi fastened it to Sugawara’s head and smiled at the sight of his Senpai looking like this; his face red, drool running down his chin. His nipples were also erect and he was leaking so much precum, it was running down his cock. 

“You are so tight senpai,” Tsukishima moaned softly into the older’s ear as he slowly pulled his fingers out. He put his hand back on Sugawara’s left ass cheek, pulling back. He slowly pulled away and got up to pull his boxer shorts down. 

“Tsukki is gonna fuck you now Senpai,” Yamaguchi said softly as he prepped small, soft kisses all over Sugawara’s face. Sugawara couldn’t help the slutty moans that escaped his throat, the though of the younger boy fucking him was exciting. Yamaguchi reached around his waist and placed his hands on Sugawara’s ass, pulling his ass cheeks apart. “Here Tsukki. Fuck him,” he purred at his boyfriend. Sugawara was shivering from the excitement, when felt Tsukishima’s hands on his waist. 

“You are shivering Senpai,” Tsukishima said softly, gently rubbing his cock over the oldests wet and twitching hole. “Does this excite you?” Sugawara could only nod and moan in return. He smiled as he pulled his hard cock back, only to thrust into the grey haired boy in one go, knocking the breath out of him a second later. Yamaguchi looked at him and smiled. “You are doing so good Senpai,” he said softly, gently kissing him down his body. “I’m gonna suck you off as a reward.” Sugawara didn’t have time to think or protests, before he felt Yamaguchi’s warm mouth around his cock. 

If Sugawara could, he would have both if his hands buried in Yamaguchi’s hair. But with his hands tied behind his back, his eyes blindfolded and a gag in his mouth, made him very excited. A loud cry escaped his throat when Tsukishima slapped his right ass cheek hard, making it bounce. “You are so dirty senpai,” Yamaguchi purred softly against his cock the brief moment he had pulled back to breath, before he took him back into his mouth. Tsukishima’s big hands held onto Sugawara’s hips, making sure he didn’t tumble over the youngest in front of him.

Sugawara felt a familiar heat pool in his lower stomach. He felt cock twitch in Yamaguchi’s mouth and a loud and needy whine escaped his throat, when he pulled back. “You can’t cum yet,” he said softly as he grabbed around the base of Sugawara’s cock, keeping him from coming. He tensed and arched his back, tightened around Tsukishima’s cock. “Fuck,” Tsukishima groaned and pulled all the way out. “You shouldn’t do that,” he said softly. The action made Sugawara look over his shoulder, then the younger suddenly thrusted back into him, hitting his prostate dead on. 

A scream of pleasure escaped Sugawara’s gagged mouth. Yamaguchi couldn’t suppress the laugh that escaped him, when he heard the oldest. He kept holding his fingers around the base of his cock. He leaned in and took the tip into his mouth, making the oldest shiver in pleasure. “I’m not gonna last,” Tsukishima moaned and Yamaguchi pulled off the tip of Sugawara’s cock, a string a saliva connecting his lower lip with cock in front of him. Still holding around his cock, keeping him from coming, he leaned up to kiss Tsukishima deeply. “I love you Kei,” Yamaguchi moaned softly against Tsukishima lips, making the other groan in pleasure. The sound of skin against skin was echoing in the bathroom, bouncing off the walls. Tsukishima was sure they could be heard in the hallways. 

“I love you too Tadashi,” he moaned softly against the youngest lips, thrusting harder and faster against Sugawara’s prostate, before he came deeply inside of him, groaning loudly. He kept grinding his cock against his prostate as he rode out his orgasm. Yamaguchi loved the face Tsukishima was making as he came. “You are so sexy Kei,” he moaned softly and looked at Sugawara, who was shaking violently by now. He got his phone out of his pocket and began to film the grey haired boy. 

“Remove the blindfold and gag Tsukki,” he said and smiled, when he did as he was told. 

Tears of pleasure were steaming down Sugawara’s cheeks and drool down his chin. “Please Tadashi-kun… I need..” he begged in a needy voice. “I need to cum.” The feeling of Tsukishima’s cock pressing against his prostate was too much for him. “Please let me cum.” That was all Yamaguchi needed to hear. He let go of Sugawara’s cock and stroked him a few times, before he came with a cry of pleasure. Yamaguchi had just managed to take a step back and filmed it all. Drool dripped down Sugawara’s chin and onto the floor. Tsukishima smiled and slowly pulled out of him, and leaned him against Yamaguchi so he could untie his hands and get them both dressed. 

“We should carry him to bed Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said softly and smiled at the clearly exhausted Sugawara. Tsukishima nodded and and picked him up, so Yamaguchi could get their stuff together. “I love you Kei-kun,” Sugawara whispered hotly into his ear as he was carried back to his futon next to Daichi. “We love you too Koushi-senpai,” he whispered and kissed him softly, before he went back to his futon next to Yamaguchi. The pair quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

 

If Sugawara had known helping Yamaguchi be quiet, would lead to this, he would have done it much sooner. Maybe he could get Daichi to tie him up the next time they had sex.


End file.
